onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Edwin
Edwin, also known as Alice's Father, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. ''He débuts in the first episode and is portrayed by guest star Shaun Smyth. History At breakfast the following morning, Edwin and Sarah invite in a young man to introduce to Alice, but she angrily rejects the engagement and storms out. Edwin follows and tries to snap his daughter out of her fantasy world. Alice, on the other hand, is heartbroken that her father doesn't believe anything she is saying. Since nothing is working, Edwin decides to send her to an asylum. She stiffly follows through with his decision and specifically asks him not to bother visiting her. On the day Alice is set to leave, Edwin sadly watches from the window as she stands outside with her belongings and is picked up by a doctor in a carriage. }} After being shown the White Rabbit as proof of Wonderland, Edwin is promptly taken there. Jafar insists that Edwin must convince Alice to come home. However, he mentions his rocky relationship with his daughter, which causes Jafar to change his tune. Edwin is kidnapped to a lair and has his blood extracted while Jafar makes a potion to masquerade as him. Following this, he is thrown into a cage near another prisoner in an enclosure. Edwin says a prayer for Alice just before drinking some cold soup he's been served. He learns from the prisoner of a previous detainee in the lair, Cyrus, who escaped, and recognizes the man as Alice's beloved. Suddenly, Jafar storms in and wretches Edwin out onto a flying magic carpet to Alice, who is quite certain that he's an impostor of her father. However, Edwin proves to be her father when he gives a painful admission to having blamed Alice for all the unhappiness in his own life, such as her mother's death, and is deeply regretful for not believing in her. He asks not for forgiveness and compassion for his actions, and instead discloses that Cyrus escaped the prison before being dropped into the sea. He is saved when Alice wishes him home. Back in Victorian England, Edwin awakens in his study with a start as his wife Sarah checks up on him. He remembers seeing Alice and being in Wonderland, but thinks all of it is just a dream. Later, Alice and her fiancée, a very real Cyrus, return to England, confirming that Edwin's visit to Wonderland was not a dream. On the day of Alice's wedding to Cyrus, Edwin visits her as she is getting ready. He thanks his daughter for proving to him that forgiveness can be real and is very happy to welcome Cyrus to the family. Alongside Sarah, Millie and various Wonderland guests, they pay witness to the marriage ceremony as the happy couple are finally joined in matrimony. }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Edwin is left-handed. Appearances nl:Edwin Category:Victorian England Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters Category:Original Characters